Teaching Miss Potter
by JoPaceSupporter
Summary: After Dawson's rejection, Joey feels unsexy. Can Pacey help?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Joey walked into the cafeteria and halted in her step. She immediately picked Pacey out in the crowd, his gaudy, orange and red shirt standing out from the more conservative student body mingling and eating around him. She sighed and gripped the edges of her tray tightly. With another silent boost of confidence, she continued into the crowded room.

"Hey," she spat when she was standing next to his table.

Pacey looked up as he shoved another underdone french fry into his mouth and began chewing on it obnoxiously. "Joey Potter," he said through his food, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, motioning towards the chair across from him.

Joey looked around cautiously before pulling the chair out and sitting down. She sat her tray in front of her and avoided his eyes as she began fidgeting with her fork. "So, where's Andie?"

Pacey was caught off guard for a minute. "Oh, uh, I don't know."

Joey nodded, thinking it was strange. Pacey and Andie had been joined at the hip for the last year.

Pacey watched her, hiding his surprise at Joey Potter sitting with him at lunch. "You okay?" he asked and then mentally kicked himself for asking such an asinine question. Of course she wasn't okay, she had gotten rejected by her soul mate.

"What do you think, Pacey?" Joey spat out, finally gazing into his eyes.

Pacey took a sip of his milk and looked at her. "Just trying to start conversation, ya know? You lost, or something?"

"God, Pacey," Joey sighed, sitting back. She had really thought he would have been nicer to her after the conversation they had shared on the dock. But the old, obnoxious Pacey sat in front of her. She should have known it was too good to be true.

"You think it's easy for me to be sitting here with you?"

"My day was fine, Jo, how was yours?" Pacey asked with a roll of his eyes as he grabbed another french fry. "Man, would it really be hard for them to fully cook these things?"

Joey eyed him. "Aren't we going to talk about what happened the other night?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because there's nothing to talk about. You were upset and I was there," Pacey said with a shrug.

Joey just stared at him, the comment cutting a little. "Oh, well, thanks," she said sarcastically. "Maybe you shouldn't have wasted your time."

"Look, Jo, no one is forcing you to sit here," Pacey pointed out. He then looked over her shoulder to where Dawson was sitting at a table by himself, his face in a book while he mindlessly ate from his bagged lunch.

Joey sighed and decided to sneak a look over her shoulder. The sight of Dawson tore at her insides and she forced herself to look away. "Better than sitting with him," she mumbled, taking a sip of her apple juice.

"Yeah, well, Dawson Leery turning you down is not the end of the world," Pacey pointed out, waving a limp french fry at her.

Joey gawked at him as she slowly put her apple juice down. "Well, excuse me for being a little upset," she said, a little louder than intended.

Pacey rolled his eyes and sighed before leaning forward. "Joey, you know Dawson better than anyone. You know how oblivious he is. You know what he's probably doing right now?"

Joey sighed. "Reading _'Catcher in the Rye'_," she answered, stating the obvious.

Pacey made a face and sat back. "Besides reading. He's probably going just as crazy as you are, analyzing everything down to the very last detail. I know Dawson and I know he didn't do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"He can't have sex with me but he can make out with Eve Whitman in front of the whole school? Pacey, Dawson and I have been best friends since we were five. We know each other like the back of our hands. Why doesn't he want me?" she asked, her voice dropping.

"Joey, believe me, Dawson wants you. He'd be stupid not to. He just has his own reasons for wanting to wait, I'm sure."

Joey looked down, not catching what Pacey was saying. "I don't know," she sighed. She snuck a look back over her shoulder and watched as Dawson turned a page. "I just don't know what to do anymore. One minute, he wants me and the next he doesn't."

Pacey watched Joey as her head was turned and shook his head slightly as he finished up his fries.

Joey watched with a heavy heart as Jen Lindley walked over to Dawson's table and said something to him, eliciting a smile from Dawson. Her blood began to boil. She watched for a little while longer before turning back to Pacey.

"Whoa, what's that look for?" Pacey asked with a short, nervous laugh.

"You know what I just realized?" Joey said, leaning across the table on crossed arms.

"No, what have you realized?" Pacey taunted her, crossing his own arms.

Joey tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you think Jen is hot?"

"Do I have eyes?!" Pacey exclaimed.

Joey rolled his eyes and smacked him hard on the arm.

"Yes, okay? I think Jen is one fine piece of female. why?"

"Dawson thinks she's hot. He obviously thinks Eve is hot. He must have a thing for blond, big-breasted bimbos."

Pacey hid a smirk as he popped a grape into his mouth. "Where are you getting at, Potter?"

Joey looked at him for a long moment, chewing on her bottom lip. "Maybe I'm not sexy enough."

Pacey nearly choked on his grape. He regained his composure and stared up into Joey's angry eyes. "Excuse me?"

Joey sighed and began toying with her apple juice bottle. She shrugged. "I mean, I've always been sort of a tomboy. Maybe I turn him off."

"Jo-" Pacey began, thinking that was the most absurd thing she had ever said.

"No, Pacey, it explains a lot. He has no problem making out with Jen or Eve. They must have something that I don't have," she pointed out.

"Potter, are you forgetting that you and Dawson made out quite heavily during the entire length, however short it was, of your relationship," Pacey pointed out right back.

Joey shook her head. "That's not my point. The point is, I couldn't seduce him. But I bet anything that if Eve or Jen wanted him to drop his pants, he'd do it," she snapped her fingers, "like that!"

Pacey couldn't help but laugh at this. "I am not having this conversation," he muttered with a shake of his head.

Joey glared at him. Her expression then melted from her face as she stared down at the table. A few moments later, she spoke. "Hey, Pace?"

"Yeah?"

Joey looked at him. "You've had your fair share of bimbos, right?"

"Where are we getting at with this, Jo?" Pacey asked, shifting in his seat and frowning.

"Well," Joey began, holding out her hand. "You obviously have no problem in the sex department. Granted, you get your fair share of woman, don't ask me how because I don't know."

Pacey leaned forward. "What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked. "You got that constipated look going on. Whatever you're thinking, no."

Joey dropped her hand onto the table with a light thud. "Pacey!"

"No."

"Just hear me out."

"Sorry."

"I want you to teach me how to be sexy," Joey spat out, her heart stopping in her chest. She suddenly wished her life had a rewind button.

Pacey stared at her in shock. "Excuse me?" he asked, sweeping a hand across her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Joey swatted his hand away irritably. "Stop," she warned. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Then I must not have heard you right because I could have sworn you just asked me to teach you to be sexy."

Joey threw him a smirk. "That's what I said."

"Are you nuts?"

"No, desperate."

"Potter, I am not going to teach you how to be sexy."

"Why not! You have a pretty firm grasp on what sexy is, I guess, and you said you'd be there for me when I needed you."

"It was a moment of weakness," Pacey defended, "and I never thought being there for you would mean this!"

Joey sighed. "Pacey, come on ... just for a week. We can have lessons at my house for an hour after school a couple nights a week."

"I think you need to go see the school nurse."

"Come on, you don't have anything better to do," Joey said, tilting her head and giving him her famous half smile.

"You suck."

"This isn't easy for me to ask, Pacey, and I wouldn't have asked you if it didn't mean something to me."

Pacey stared at her and watched as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Lemme get this straight. You want me to come over to your house a couple nights a week to show you how to be sexy and you think this is going to get Dawson to want you?"

"It's a shot."

"Joey-"

"It's all I have," Joey retorted. "Are you going to help me or not, Pacey?"

Pacey looked down at the table and thought about it. After a full minute, he sighed. "Fine, whatever, I don't really have anything better to do."

Joey smiled and without thinking, leaned over the table and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much, Pacey!"

Pacey reluctantly laid a hand on her back. He took in the scent of her flowery perfume. "Not a problem," he said, his voice raspy.

Joey pulled away, her smile wide. She stood up and gathered up her tray. "I gotta get going. Mr. Allen is letting me use the computer room for about ten minutes so I can get my report done. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey!" Pacey called after her. "When are we going to start this ... thing?"

Joey thought about it for a moment. "We'll talk about it tomorrow morning before first period. Look, Pace, I really need to go. Talk to you later."

Pacey watched as she turned around and dodged fellow students and chairs. He shook his head and went back to his lunch. "Women."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Joey sighed as she watched a loose piece of paper escape from her books and fall gracefully to the floor. She bent down to pick up the one little thing that was a big cause of her growing annoyance.

"Wow, Potter, how sexy of you to stick your ass out in the hallway like that," Pacey said with a humor-coated tone to his voice as he walked up to Joey, inspecting her less than graceful position.

Joey straightened herself and looked at him before tucking loose hair behind her ear. "Great. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse," she mumbled. 

"Come on, Jo, lighten up. You know, grouchiness is not such an admirable thing. In fact, most guys shrink away from that particular characteristic."

"Well, If you had an ex-boyfriend slash best friend who rejected you a week ago and now won't even look at you, you'd be grouchy too."

"Actually, I'm glad I don't have an ex-boyfriend at all. That'd be pretty scary."

"Aren't you ever serious?" Joey asked flatly as she threw her backpack over her shoulder and started walking down the hall.

Pacey quickly fell into step and shrugged. "Aren't you ever happy? Tell you what. I'll be serious and you be happy," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Not gonna happen."

"Well, then," Pacey said with a small smile. He sighed when he noticed the look of unamusement on Joey's face. He stopped walking and placed his hands on her slim shoulders. "Look, I'm going to help you out, Jo. And in a week's time, Dawson Leery will be crawling on his knees to come back to you. And ... If we do a good enough job, I'm sure that's not the only reason he'll be on his knees." He wiggled his eyebrows for affect.

"You're such a pig, Pacey. Can't you ever have a conversation without relating everything back to sex? There are other things in the world," Joey huffed as she walked around him and continued down the hall and up a flight of steps.

Pacey quickly dashed after her. "Like what? Pining after an ex-boyfriend or constantly feeling sorry for yourself?" he countered with an obnoxious smirk.

Joey stopped and looked at him, causing the students coming down the steps to grunt and walk around them. After a moment, she spoke. "Just ... don't forget to meet me at my house later. I want to get this thing done with."

Pacey nodded and watched as she started walking up the rest of the steps. He shook his head softly before turning around and heading in the opposite direction, not failing to throw a smile in an admiring girl's direction. "How you doin'?"

---

Joey watched as Pacey shoved another handful of cornchips into his mouth as he stared at the television. "Maybe someone should teach you how to be sexy."

"Joey, you have much to learn. I am the walking definition of sexy," he said as he picked a loose chip off of his many bowling shirts and shoved it into his mouth. "This show cracks me up," he said more to himself than to Joey as he watched the Pokemon battle for the trophy.

Joey watched him for a moment, wondering how girls in their right mind thought Pacey Witter was sexy, before grabbing the remote and throwing the room into silence. "We don't have much time, Pacey. Bessie'll be home in about an hour and I don't want her to know you were here."

"Why? She might think we're screwing around?" he said with a small, innocent smile.

"No. I just don't want her to think I actually hang out with you in my spare time," Joey bit back sarcastically before sighing and sitting forward, pushing the sleeves to her shirt up.

Pacey sat forward and rubbed his hands together as he looked her over.

Joey looked at him, squirming slightly when she realized he was staring at her. "What? What are you looking at?"

"I'm just trying to decide where we should start ... there's so much to be done. Kind of like training a dog to juggle."

"Screw you."

"When?"

"Bite me."

"Where?"

Joey threw her hands up in exasperation and held her head. "You are impossible," she mumbled. "I'm beginning to think it's not worth it." 

Pacey let out a light laugh before speaking, ignoring her last statement. "Okay. First, we're going to have to work on your communication."

"What's wrong with my communication?" Joey shot out, glaring at him.

"Okay, you're in denial. This is going to be even harder than I thought." He paused and stood up. "Let's just say ... you aren't exactly Miss Sunshine." He sighed and clapped his hands together as he stared down at her. "You're mean. Plain and simple."

"I am not mean, Pacey. I'm only mean to you because you don't deserve my gratitude," Joey stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms under her breast and sitting back against the couch.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. Guys hate when girls talk down to them. They like girls who talk dirty. Who flirt. Who think they're ... "

"Bimbos?"

"No. Just some simple pickup lines."

"Those actually work?" she asked incredously as she stared up at him.

"Well, " he started as he rubbed his palms on his jeans before sitting back down. "Usually, on girls, no. On guys, yes. Anything works on guys. You can tell them they have nice hair and they'll screw you."

"Charming."

Pacey stood back up and clapped his hands together. "Okay, Potter. Try and pick me up," he said, waving his hands in front of himself. "I'm ready." He licked his lips and cracked his neck.

Joey stared at him as if he had just grown two heads. "This is ridiculus, Pacey."

"Jo."

"No, I will not try and pick you up, Pacey."

"Potter, you asked me to teach you and so I'm teaching you. Trust me on this."

Joey sighed before finally standing up. "Yes, Mr. Witter."

"Okay, ready?"

Joey sighed before straightening up, as if preparing to do a multiple twisted cartwheel. She gave her arms one final shake and her throat one final clearing before looking at him. "Hi, I have a dog that's in heat. You interested?" Her face broke from it's serious expression as she bent over with laughter.

"You think you're clever dontcha, Potter?" Pacey asked, anything but amused.

"Sorry." She gave one final laugh before clearing her throat. "Hi. I saw you across the room and you have really nice ... eyes."

Pacey stared at her for a moment before falling over the back of the couch and laying on his back. He grabbed a hold of his chest. "Ew, baby. Take me now!"

"Pacey," Joey warned as she dropped her arms to her sides and looked upwards.

Pacey stood up and laughed. "Oay, Jo. You're not talking to a little boy here. You can get dirty, ya know. In fact, I insist on it," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Moron. Okay. Whatever," she said as she looked at him. "Hi, I was over there, minding my own business, when I caught sight of your bulging member and decided I needed a ride."

"Uh. That was better but, bulging member?" Pacey asked on the verge of laughing.

"What else do you want me to call it?" Joey asked flatly, on the verge of annoyance.

"Well, " he paused for affect and rubbed his chin. Finally, he snapped his fingers and looked at her. "How about penis?"

"How about no?" Joey asked in the same mocking tone as she tilted her head to the side.

"Wow, you know what, Jo? Nevermind. Bulging member is such a turn-on."

"Fine. I'll try again," she said. She thought for a moment before looking back up at him. "Hi. I have a vagina. You have a dick. What do you say we go up to my room and introduce them?"

The room filled with silence and her sentence seemed to hang in the air. 

"What? I've seen if in a movie one time," Joey said defensively.

"What was the movie called? When Dick met Vagina?"

Joey plopped back down on the couch and sat back. "Look, can we do something else? We already wasted twenty minutes on nothing. I need something I can work with."

Pacey looked down at her. "Okay. Fine. Your call. But we do need to work on that a little bit more. My member wasn't exactly jumping to get out of my pants."

"That's a first."

"You're so cute," Pacey said sarcastically as he pinched her cheek between his thumb and finger.

Joey moved away and smacked at his hand.

"Okay. For now, let's work on your walk."

"My walk?"

"Yes, your walk."

"Pacey, guys don't care about a girl's walk."

"Oh really? Since when are you such an expert? Well, since you know everything, I guess I should get going."

"Fine, Pacey, teach me how to walk," she said sarcastically with a dramatic wave of her arms.

Pacey grabbed her by the hands and pulled her up. He looked at her shocked expression. "Better than arguing with you."

Joey tucked hair behind her ear before following Pacey to the middle of the living room. "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him pull the coffee table out of the way.

"We need room," he ran a hand through his hair after pushing the coffee table to his destination. He turned and looked at Joey. "Okay. First, show me how you walk."

"You know how I walk, Pacey."

"Actually, that's the problem. I don't. Because I don't pay attention. Which means other guys don't either. But, we're going to fix that. So, get on walkin', Potter," he said as he sat down, waiting for Joey to strut her stuff.

Joey threw him a death stare before walking casually across the room. She turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"That's it? Joey, you walk like Dawson."

"What?!"

Pacey stood up. "Okay, Jo, I am going to teach you how to walk the walk."

"Oh, teach me, Mr. Witter," Joey said in a fake voice.

Pacey stood behind Joey and grabbed a hold of her shoulders, pulling them back slightly. "First, you don't slump."

"So, I stick my boobs out?"

"Yes."

"Figures that's what guys like."

Pacey ignored her statement and dropped his hands to her hips. "Okay. Now, it's all in the hips," he said softly. "Okay. Start walking," he instructed.

Joey started walking, allowing Pacey to swing her hips from side to side.

"See," Pacey said as he secretly inspected her from behind. "You're getting it."

Joey turned and continued walking in the other direction with Pacey's instructions. "I feel like an idiot."

Pacey laughed. "Well, it's sexy. Trust me," he said as he continued to hold onto her hips.

"Uh, may I ask what you two are doing?"

Pacey and Joey froze and looked towards the front door where Bessie was standing, bags of groceries in her arms.

"We were uh. We were just ... "

"I was about to leave," Pacey said as he grabbed his baseball hat, laughter hinting at his voice.

Joey watched as Pacey darted past a curious Bessie before laughing herself. She looked at her sister. "What?"

"I already decided not to ask." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, Joey."

Joey turned around from her locker, her face in her usual ready-for-annoyance expression. She had expected Pacey to make his grand entrance by throwing a sarcastic remark her way before heading to homeroom. Instead, Andie McPhee stood before her, looking innocent and not so chirpy. "Andie, hey."

Andie attempted a weak smile as she clutched her books tighter against her chest. "Hi, Joey," she repeated yet again.

Joey closed her locker and turned her full attention to Andie. "What's up?" she asked, surprised to see Andie in front of her. Andie and her weren't exactly best buds and usually had nothing to talk about except homework.

"Well, I was wondering how Pacey was doing," Andie said, chosing her words carefully.

Joey frowned, wondering why Andie would be worrying about her boyfriend. "Um, he's good. I guess. I haven't seen him yet today."

Andie nodded as she averted her eyes to the floor and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "That's good," she looked back up at her. "I mean, I heard you and him hung out over the summer, so I figured you two got close."

"Not exactly," Joey said with a short laugh. Her smile faded. "Andie, excuse me for asking, but why did you just ask me how Pacey was? I mean, granted, he and I are getting along better than we used to lately, I guess, but you're his girlfriend and ... am I missing something?" she asked with a short, nervous laugh.

Andie stared at Joey as if she had just suggested murder. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Joey asked, her voice coated with curiousity.

"Pacey and I broke up. Three days ago," Andie said, her voice cracking slightly.

Joey stared at Andie in disbelief. "What? You're kidding me? He uh. He didn't mention anything to me." And of course, why would he? He and Joey were far from personal. Still, she didn't understand why he hid it so well. Lately, he seemed like his normal, sarcastic self. "What happened?" she asked, wondering how in the world Capeside's perfect couple had decided to split. Granted, she never did know what exactly Andie saw in Pacey or what he saw in her, but they were happy none-the-less. Or so she had thought.

Andie's eyes started to tear over. "Can you just tell Pacey that I miss him. Please?"

Joey looked at her for a long moment before nodding. "Sure. Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Thank you, Joey," Andie said chokingly as she brushed past her and continued down the hall.

Joey frowned and watched after her, trying to wrap her mind around the new information.

"Hey, Potter. I see you're still dressing in jeans and raggy tees. Have I taught you nothing?"

Joey turned around in time to catch Pacey's usual morning comment. She looked at him for a moment, trying to search for any sign of hurt and lonliness. She saw nothing.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked, wiping at his face.

"No. Uh, No. I was just thinking about something," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a class to go to. We still meeting up tonight? Same time?" he asked as he began walking backwards.

Joey nodded and watched as he nodded, turned and started to walk off. "Hey, Pace?" she called out.

Pacey turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"When you see Andie, tell her I'm looking for her."

Pacey seemed to freeze in his spot. His eyes clouded over for a moment. Soon, the moment passed and the same Witter smile crossed his face. "Will do, Potter," he said before turning around and continuing down the hall, waving at one of his acquaintances.

Joey watched after him before placing her backpack on her shoulder and walking in the opposite direction.

---

"You know, Jo. When this little experiment is all over," he paused to take a sip of his coke, "I'm really going to miss these little get togethers we've been having."

Joey looked up from her notebook. "I'm sorry I can't say the same."

Pacey smiled, knowing that Joey's comments were only bordering on being harsh. "Yeah, yeah. You know you're going to miss me. You'll be back with Dawson, happy and content, and I'm going to be Pacey Witter again, your arch rival and all together non existant friend."

Joey looked back up and tossed him a half smile. "What makes you think that's changed?"

"So, speaking of the fair haired wonder boy. Have you spoken to him yet? How long has it been? About a week and a half?"

Joey sighed and closed her notebook. "Something like that," she mumbled. She looked up at Pacey. "This morning, I tried to walk up to him."

"What happened?"

"Well, he basically just looked at me. I think he tried to smile and then he hurried and turned the corner. Isn't it great how fifteen years of friendship and love can turn to a forced smile in the middle of a crowded hallway."

"Hey, I'm lucky if I even get that," Pacey said as he finished his drink.

Joey looked at him for a moment before deciding to ask him the question that was burning in her mind. "Pacey. What happened with you and Andie?"

Pacey lowered his eyes and looked at her before lowering his can. He pried his eyes away from hers as he sat the empty can on the coffee table. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened," he said in a monotone voice

"Pacey, I ran into Andie this morning. She told me you two broke up three days ago. I understand why you didn't tell me but still, you don't have to put on this fake bravodo ... "

"Look, I'm not putting anything up, Potter, okay? The break up was between me and Andie and it's going to stay that way. You may be fine with laying your lovelife out, butI'm not. So just mind your business."

Joey frowned at the harshness of his words. "Pacey, I'm only trying to help. You know. How you're helping me."

"I don't need your help, Potter. And I certainly don't need your pity. Lord knows I've had enough of that in my lifetime."

"You're an asshole, Pacey. I'm just ... "

"Yeah, I know. You're just trying to help. But I don't need your help, Joey. Dawson rejected you okay? You can fix that by dressing up and being sexy. He didn't cheat on you. Sometimes, there's just nothing you can do but accept what happened. You can't fix this, Joey," he said, his last sentence choking. 

Joey stared at him, not believing what she had heard. "Andie cheated on you?" she said after a long moment. "Pacey, you could have told me. Sure, there's nothing I can do to take away your pain but I can always listen ... "

"Why, Jo? So you can have proof that I'm not good enough? That I'm just a piece of shit? A horndog who screws anything with tits?"

Joey stood up, getting angry now. "Screw you, Pacey. You and I may banter and fight but you know I wouldn't do that to you. And instead of being upset, you act as if it doesn't phase you. What kind of ... " She paused when she noticed that Pacey fell back onto the couch.

Pacey held his head in his hands, the silence of the room pulsing through his ears. After a long moment, he spoke. "It's like, after I tried to disregard everything everyone has ever said about me, that I'm not a loser and that someone can love me, it's ripped away again and I'm left with nothing." He finally looked up, his eyes red. "The reason I didn't show how upset I was is because I didn't want anyone to know that I failed once again."

Joey slowly sat down next to him. "Pacey, despite what you may think, this wasn't your fault. Andie's the one who screwed up. And as far as I could see, you were amazing to her. And if anything, you being with Andie only heightened my opinion of you."

After a long pause, he spoke. "You're not getting cheesy on me, Potter, are you?"

Joey smiled softly. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Pacey nodded and looked away. Finally, after a long moment, he bent his head down and allowed the sobs he had been holding in out.

Joey stared at him for a moment, taking in the fact that Pacey Witter, the boy she never saw take anything seriously, was now sobbing. She slowly wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her, much like he had to her that night on the dock. "Sh," she whispered as she rested her chin on top of his head and cradled his head against her chest. "It's going to be okay, Pacey. I promise," she whispered softly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Joey looked over in Dawson's direction for the third time that period. She sighed when she realized that his eyes were frozen to the board. Slight anger rushed through as she turned her attention back to the board.

The sound of the bell broke her thoughts and she slowly stood up, gathering her books with her. She looked up to see that Dawson had dropped his books and papers everywhere, buying her some time. Bravely, she walked over to him and bent down to help.

Dawson looked up when he realized the hands that had began to help him. He stood up quickly and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Joey."

Joey stood up and handed him the books. "Wow, Dawson, I think that's actually the first word you said to me in two weeks."

Dawson avoided her eyes as he took his books. "Thanks," he mumbled softly.

"Dawson, look at me," she asked pleadingly. When he finally looked at her, she spoke. "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Joey. I'm just late for class."

"Okay, I understand. But why is that in the last two weeks you haven't said one word to me or even looked my way?"

"I just have some things I need to deal with, is that okay with you?" he said defensively. "Look," he said with a heavy sigh, "I gotta go. Thanks again," he said as he brushed past her and left her alone in the empty classroom.

---

"Hey," Pacey said as he stood in the doorway, his hands occupying his pockets.

"Hi," Joey said as she opened the door and allowed him to enter. She closed the door and watched as he took his usual spot on the couch. "So."

"Look, Jo, about yesterday. Could we just forget it ever happened?" he asked hopefully. "You know, I don't want you to feel weird about it and I sure don't want to feel weird about it, so can it just be erased ...?"

Joey smiled with a soft nod as she took her seat in the recliner. "Sure thing, Pace."

"Okay. Things between us are too mushy. Say something mean."

"Well, for one, that shirt you have on is ridiculous," she stated matter-of-factly.

Pacey frowned and looked down at his blue, green, and red plaid bowling shirt. "What's wrong with this shirt? I picked it out myself."

"That must be the problem then."

Pacey brushed her comment aside. "Speaking of clothes, that whole ... faded red tee shirt and loose jeans aren't going to cut it, Joey. Certainly not going to turn heads."

Joey looked down at her outfit. She looked back up at him. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"Well, we uh. We may need Jen's help," he said, awaiting the blow.

"No way," Joey said, a horrified look on her face. She shot to her feet. "I will not take dressing tips from Jen."

"Why not? She's the sexiest girl I know."

Joey pretended the statement didn't boil her blood. "You think Jen Lindley's that sexy?" she asked incredulously.

"Hell yeah. All those tight shirts and short skirts. I can hardly contain my bulging member around her," he smiled teasingly at Joey's own terminology.

"Why'd I even ask. Figures you'd find someone of Jen Lindley's sluttish stature to be sexy," she retorted as she crossed her arms.

"Well, hey. Look at it this way. She's the only girl I've ever heard Dawson talking about screwing," he said with a small smile, knowing it would work.

Joey stared at him flatly, toiling with it in her head before sighing. "Fine."

"Good."

"Don't uh. Don't you think that if I'm going to be sexy, I should know a couple of turn ons guys have?"

Pacey looked at her as if she had just suggested they have sex. "Well, uh ... "

"Pacey Witter, are you blushing?" Joey asked teasingly, leaning forward. She secretly enjoyed the fact that she was making Pacey blush.

"No. Just wondering why you aren't blushing."

Joey laughed lightly and rolled her eyes upward. "I'm not all that innocent, Pacey."

"Well, I've learned something new today, who'd knew."

Joey sighed and looked at him, tucking hair behind her ear. "Well, what turns you on. We can start from there."

Pacey laughed as he sat back in his seat. "What turns me on, Potter, is out of your league."

"Try me," Joey said flatly as she crossed her arms and waited, her eyebrows raised.

"Hm, I can get used to this more than willing Josephine Potter that is in front of me, but sorry, no can do."

Joey looked at him for a moment before standing up. She slowly lowered herself onto his lap and rested her wrists on his shoulders. She leaned forward and gently nibbled on his ear lobe.

Pacey's eyes immediately flickered shut at the feel of Joey Potter's tongue on his ear and her hair falling off of her shoulder and brushing softly against his face, causing a slight scent of peaches to arise.

Joey pulled away and looked at him, only a slight hint of shyness hinting at her eyes. "Was that about right?" she asked, breaking the silence. Her heart was pounding in her throat and she was suddenly wishing for that rewind button again. She didn't know whether to slap him or smile when she felt his large hands resting on her thighs.

"That was, uh, nice," he spoke, his voice cracking. He watched as she climbed off of his lap and sat back down in her seat.

"So, now that you see I'm up for almost anything," she began, running a hand through her hair and avoiding his eyes, "Tell me what turns guys on. What turns you on."

Pacey thought for a moment and then smiled, wanting to play her game. He motioned for her to move closer, whispering something in her ear.

Joey pulled back and looked at him, horrified at his suggestion. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes, Ma'am. In fact, Tamara was very talented in doing so."

"Ugh, Pacey, you're sick."

Pacey smiled, knowing Joey Potter had been bluffing moments ago. "Maybe we should try it. It might be funner in reverse rules, you know? Me as the teacher this time."

"In your dreams, Pacey. I think I hear Mrs. Robin's dog calling."


End file.
